Adam Lambert song sex tales
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: ADOMMY! The title is pretty self explanatory. Read and Review.


**Dokuo: I got this idea reading a Sonny With a Chance M rated fanfiction... it was weird... and oh! the irony! But uh it's a series-ish thing so... Read on!**

* * *

Song #1- For Your Entertainment (A/N I was able to do a lot with this but the end is history...:D)

So hot out the box

I came out of my room to see Tommy on the couch ready for some entertainment. *wink wink*

Can we pick up the pace

I started walking towards Tommy with my shirt showing my muscles. As I approached he stood up.

Turn it up heat it up

He put his hand on my chest tracing the outline of my torso. When he touched it felt like a spark and his skin tickled as it rubbed against me. I let out a jagged breath.

I need to be entertained 

His and my hand grabbed each others necks and we pulled each other closer. My tongue traced his bottom lip and he pulled away and nibbled at my ear lobe. I moaned at the feel of his mouth. I took his head to look at me and I lightly rubbed his jaw line to under his chin.

Push the limit are you with it

I crushed my lips to Tommy's and we played tonsil hockey for a minute. I pulled away and caught my breath. My arm went around his waist I pulled his hard-on towards me. "Oh baby you are so hard."

Baby don't be afraid

When we had enough of mouth to mouth, I moved my head to Tommy's crotch and pulled down his briefs. I took my finger rubbed it for a few then my tongue traced the outline of the opening. Tommy let out a big moan. "Oh, Adam." He said and bit his lip and threw his head back. I smiled and chuckled at the way he acted whenever this happened.

Imma hurt 'cha real good baby

I stood up and Tommy stuck his hand down my leather pants and found my crotch and his hand grabbed it and moved my dick back and forth. My hips thrust forward and I grunted in pleasure/pain. He smiled and decided to go a little faster. I was seconds away from an orgasm because I was letting small little moans out. Soon, my warm liquid spilled out and I sighed in relief.

Let's go it's my show baby do what I say

He moved his hand out and licked my cum off his hand. And moaned because it was so good. He pulled my pants down so I was completely nude and I was erect. I pushed Tommy on the couch and I got on top of him.

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display I told Imma hold ya down until your amazed

I pinned his shoulders and flipped him over. I pinned him again and dick entered his ass hole. I thrusted 5 times.

Give it to till your screaming my name

Tommy screamed in pleasure. "More, Adam, please! ADAM! Don't stop!" Tommy exclaimed.

No escapin when I start 

I flipped him over again and licked up his chest and bit his nipple. He yelped. "Stop!" He said. "No escaping now" I said switching sides.

Once I'm in I own your heart

He flipped me over and went in my hole and thrust even more and harder. I started buckling my ass towards him. "Oh fuck! Tommy!" I screamed.

There's no way to ring the alarm

(A/N pretty self explanatory)

So hold on till it's over

Tommy licked my back and thrust once more. Finally I exploded and cummed on the couch.

Do you know what you got into

I flipped myself over and he licked my warm sticky liquid off the couch. I sat up and pushed him back and spread his legs.. I grabbed his dick in my mouth and blew. He exploded and it felt hot in my mouth.

Can you handle what I'm about to do It's about to get rough for you

I scratched at the couch and tore the fabric.

I'm here For Your Entertainment

We were entertaining each other real good. We were french kissing now. He was massaging my dick and we were licking each other.

I bet you thought I was soft and sweet.

"What happened to the soft and sweet man I knew?" I asked.

"He's gone." Tommy replied and threw my legs around his neck.

You thought an angel swept you off your feet well I'm about to turn up the heat

I licked Tommy all over. He screamed pleasure and I transferred Tommy's cum into his mouth. "I taste sweet" Tommy said seductively. "Oh hell yes you are."

I'm here For Your Entertainment

(A/N Already taken care of)

It's alright you'll be fine

I clawed Tommy's back so bad he started bleeding and I licked it all off while grinding on his dick.

Baby I'm in control

Tommy hung his torso off the couch so I had a perfect angle to suck on him.

Take the pain take the pleasure I'm the master of both

I took two fingers and stuck them up his ass. "Oh mother fucker!" Tommy screamed.

Close your eyes not your mind let me into your soul

I closed my eyes and Tommy scratched my chest and grinded on my dick. I moaned really loud and Tommy entered my soul.

I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown 

No escaping where to start   
Once I'm in I own your heart   
There's no way to ring the alarm   
So hold on 'til it's over 

Oh!   
Do you know what you got into   
Can you handle what I am about to do   
'Cause it's about to get rough for you   
I'm here for your entertainment 

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet   
You thought an angel swept you off your feet   
But I'm about to turn up the heat   
I'm here for your entertainment 

Oh   
Do you like what you see?   
Oh   
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream 

Oh!   
Do you know what you got into   
Can you handle what I am about to do   
'Cause it's about to get rough for you   
I'm here for your entertainment 

Oh!   
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet   
You thought an angel swept you off your feet   
But I'm about to turn up the heat   
I'm here for your entertainment


End file.
